


Frozen Parody (Frerard Version)

by VIKKIISACREEP



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Let It Go (Frozen Song), M/M, Song Parody, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIKKIISACREEP/pseuds/VIKKIISACREEP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was bored during Frozen and yeah...</p><p>I</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let It Go (Frerard Parody)

**Author's Note:**

> I may change the lyrics to other Frozen songs too.
> 
> It's called 'Frank's A Hoe' and I'm not even sorry.

The smell of sex is rife in the bedroom tonight  
Not a condom to be seen  
No need for masterbation  
Gerard will fix Frank's needs  
His dick is aching with the need to have Gee inside  
"Fuck me already!" Is what Frank cried

"Just stick it in  
Just make me scream  
Like the little whore you know I can be  
Just let me feel what your fingers can do  
I want to bang you!"

Frank's a hoe!  
Frank's a hoe!  
He can't hold it back anymore  
Frank's a hoe!  
Frank's a hoe!  
His pants are already on the floor! 

He don't care  
What the others will say  
Let the Frerard rage on  
They sometimes join in anyway

It's funny how Frank's asshole  
Started out so small  
Then Gerard pushes in  
And Frank just takes it all!  
It's time to see what Gerard can do  
He meets resistance  
And breaks through  
He slams and pounds and slams inside  
Frank's fucking tight!

Frank's a hoe!  
Frank's a hoe!  
Screaming out for more  
Frank's a hoe!  
Frank's a hoe!  
On the bed on all fours

He don't care  
What the others will say   
Let the Frerard rage on  
Frank's about to cum anyway

The sound of skin on skin echoes all around  
And the lube they used is making a gross squelching sound  
But Frank just loves it and he's a having a blast  
But now he's holding tight  
Gerard's pounding him really fast!

Frank's a hoe!  
Frank's a hoe!  
Holy shit he's fucking close  
Frank's a hoe!  
Frank's a hoe!  
Clenching as he blows his load

He doesn't care  
What anyone will say  
Gerard just filled his ass with cum

And Frank fucking loves it anyway.


	2. Love Is An Open Door (Frerard Parody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did another one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably do 'Do you want to build a snowman?' Next

Frank: Okay, can I just, say something crazy?

Gerard: I love crazy!

Frank:  
All my life has been a series of dicks in my face  
And then suddenly I bump into you

Gerard: I was thinking the same thing, because like —

I’ve been sucking my whole life on cocks all over the place  
And maybe it’s the gay talking or the chocolatey lube

Frank:  
But with you (Gerard: but with you)

Gerard:  
I can finally top ( Frank: fuck your face)

Together:  
And it’s nothing like I’ve ever known before  
I don't have to be a whore  
I don't have to be a whore  
I don't have to be a whore  
With you (with you)  
With you (with you)  
I don't have to be a whore

Gerard:  
I mean it’s crazy (Frank: what?!)  
We finish each other— (Frank: Off!)  
That’s what I was gonna say!

Frank:  
I never met someone

Together:  
Who likes to suck dick as much me (Jinx! Jinx again!)  
Our synced up ejaculation  
Can have but one explanation  
(G) You (F) and I (G) were (F) just (Both) meant to be 

Say goodbye (say goodbye) to the pain in your ass  
We don't have to go in dry anymore

The lube is on the floor  
The lube is on the floor  
Sex can be so much more  
With you (with you)  
With you (with you)  
I don't have to be a whore

Gerard: Can I say something crazy? Will you eat my ass for me?  
Frank: Can I say something even crazier? Yes!


	3. Do you want to build a snowman? (Frerard Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just make a request if you want me to do a song, I'm just doing Frozen for now.
> 
> This is in no way smutty like the other two, more cute.

[5-Year-Old Frank:] 

Mikey? 

[knocks]  
Should we go harass your brother?  
Come on, let's go and play!  
We never see him anymore  
Let's go knock on his door  
It's like he's gone away! 

We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish he would tell us why!

Should we go harass your brother?  
Let's try to win him over...

[Mikey:] No way, Frank.

[Frank:] Oh, alright...

[9-Year-Old Frank:]

Let's go hang out with your brother?  
And get him to to play out in the yard!  
I think some company is overdue  
He's started talking to   
Those weird dudes at the park!

(They're all douchers, yo.)

It gets a little boring  
When it's only me and you  
Playing all by ourselves!

Should we go harass your brother?  
Let's try to win him over...

[16-Year-Old Frank :]

(knocks)

Gerard, please I know you're in there  
We really need to talk  
You say you're in love with me  
And I feel it too  
Just let me in

We only need each other  
It's just you and me  
So what do you wanna do?

Do you wanna be my boyfriend? [sniff]


	4. For the first time in forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please remember this is purely for humorous purposes and not to be taken as a legit attempt at fic writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with my life when I write these jesus fucking christ.

Teenage! Frank:

The window is open, so's that door  
The whole world is gonna hear me be a whore  
Who knew butt sex could be so fucking great?

For years I've roamed these empty halls  
No sex giving me blue balls  
Finally I've found a fucking mate!

He'll be actual real live person  
It'll be totally strange  
But wow, am I so ready for this change!

'Cause for the first time in forever  
I'll be having sex tonight  
For the first time in forever  
Gerard will fuck me through the night!

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
Cause for the first time in forever  
I don't have to jerk alone

I can't wait to try on my thong (gasp)  
What if Gerard is... the one?  
Tonight imagine me cock and all  
Seductively draped against the wall  
The picture of horny teenage grace

Ooh! And suddenly he's standing there  
All pretty face and pubic hair  
I wanna rub his balls on my face

But then we laugh and fuck all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre  
Not like the virgin life I've had so far!

For the first time in forever  
There'll be Gerard and there'll be lube!  
For the first time in forever  
I won't be a virgin dude!

And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd get this chance!  
But for the first time in forever  
I'll have a dick in my ass

Gerard:

Just push it in, and try to breathe  
Just make sure you don't cum early  
Conceal, don't feel, put on a condom  
And pray to god that nothing goes wrong

Gerard:

I hope Frank feels this way

Frank:

It's my first time today

Gerard:

It's agony to wait

Frank:

It's agony to wait

Gerard:

We're gonna lose our virginity today

Frank:

Today!  
For the first time in forever

Gerard:

Just push it in, just try to breathe

Frank:

I don't have to just jerk off

Gerard:

Be the good fuck you know you have to be

Frank:

A chance to change my lonely world

Gerard:

Lube up

Frank:

A chance to get fucked

Gerard:

Conceal, don't feel, don't blow your load

Frank:

I know mom is home tomorrow,  
So it has to be today  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
I'm fucking Gerard Way!


End file.
